Tragedy
by PoopPicka
Summary: Read as the scouts befall great tragedy (Tux too!)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I would shoot myself in the foot if I did.  
(this story is meant to be funny, if your easily offended and need a life outside of Sailor Moon.. don't go any further than this)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Serena you're such a fatso! Can't you lose some weight or something?" Said Darrien, as Serena was blocking to TV, during a very important baseball game was on. "Darrien! you know I've tried but everytime I see food I just have to stuff my face!" Serena cried in a shrill voice. "Well, looks like we'll just have to break up then!" Said Darien in a tone that might lead one to believe that this sort of thing seems to happen every other day.  
  
RING RING RING "whoa.. what, ahhh.. i over slept! What a nightmare I had too! I dreamt that Darien had dumped me!" As Serena was getting outta bed and recalling the dream she had just had the night before, all of a sudden she stepped on something, it was brown, gooey and smelt like Tuxedo Mask. "ooooooh.. Luna! How many times do I have to tell you! Use the L-I-T-E-R... litter box" exclaimed Serena in that voice that could drive a person to hary kary. sp? Luna woke with a start as she heard Serena scream, first her right eye opened then her left, then that fake sticker of a moon on her forehead fell off and dropped to the floor. "I am sorry Serena, but you cannot expect me to use the same litter box that you dumped your old diapers in, when will you learn to go to the bathroom like normal people?! Oh and by the way you stupid girl, litter is spelt L-I-T-T-E-R!" Lectured Luna. "Well I've no time to talk I gotta go to school! Where are the new "Pull-Ups" diapers mother bought for me?"   
  
"now class, two plus two equals what? Can anyone tell me?" Asked Ms. Turntop, the 1st grade teacher. Everyone in the class raised their hands except for the big girl. "ok, well it looks as though all our children know the answer.. wait, hold on, *groan* the big girl... Serena.. do YOU know what 2 + 2 equals?"  
"why.. yes, of course Ms. Turntop, you see, you take two, and you take another two and.." Serena answered as she quickly began to count on her fingers, "ah ha! the answer Ms. Turntop is 7" Said Serena with an air of confidence and a little bit of arrogance. Serena has only been in the first grade for about 10 years, she is expected to know the answers! In fact, if you asked Serena, she was the smart kid in class, on her report card F stood for fantastic! Ms. Turntop smacked herself in the face and jumped out of the 3rd floor window screaming "I'M THROUGH WITH TEACHING, THAT GIRL IS TOO STUPID!!!!!!" At this moment, the principal of the school came in as if this sort of thing happened on a daily basis. "ok class, well we've lost another teacher." at this point the principal took a long look at Serena, who was napping again as usual. Class resumed like normal, until near the end of class when Serena needed to go to the bathroom to change her diapers.  
  
After school Serena was walking home from school, and she decided to go visit her good buddy Darien. "oooh... DARIEN!!! Guess who?" Serena shouted into his home after she picked 4 locks and somehow missed the 3 signs on the door that read "SERENA LEAVE ME ALONE" and "NO SERENA ALLOWED" and "IQ OF AT LEAST 50 ONLY" and "DIE MEETBALL!" Inside, she found a hideous sight.. Darien... Tuxedo Mask... Midlight Knight (or whatever it was), had gone.. retarded!!! The night before Serena had snuck into Darien's home while he was sleeping and pasted pictures of herself up all over his house... apparently the sight of Serena everyday was enough to cause some serious brain damage. Serena didn't seem to notice this small change in Darien's personality and she decided to go about with talking to him about life and such. After the visit to Darien's Serena decided to go see all the scouts in prison. The blue scout got into prison for attempted murder, on Serena. The green scout was in prison for shooting 4 blonde girls after Serena invited herself over at 3AM. The red one landed in Prison for kicking a kid in the face who looked like Serena, and orange one was not in prison, she's dead after she overdosed on drugs after Serena followed her around for 2 days. "Hi scouts! your leader is here! ready to fight Beryl and other evils??" cried Serena cheerfully. "drop dead, and either kill us or leave us alone!!" exclaimed the scouts in unison. Serena being the ditz she is took this as a joke and continued to talk to them all. To the scouts this was cruel and unusual treatment, they would have rather had their nails torn outta their fingers then to have to listen to SailorMoon talk.   
  
After the visiting, Serena came up with probably the best, most intelligent idea she has ever had in her life. Serena was going to try to do homework and learn something. As soon as Serena opened up her mathbook, there was that problem again, two plus two. There was a small sentence, "two plus two... you take two, and you add two, now your have four, because someone decided to call it that." Serena read this, and for the first time in her life, Serena learned something, at this moment her brain bursted from over use and well.. thats the end of SailorMoon.  
  



End file.
